


The Darkness Will Swallow You Whole

by Marked_by_moonlight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Tatooine, Tatooine Slave Culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marked_by_moonlight/pseuds/Marked_by_moonlight
Summary: Darth Vader, Second in Command of the Empire, has been instructed to be Senator Padme Amidala's bodyguard and locate the Rebel leaders. The only thing the Emperor didn't count on was his puppet turning back to the light, and falling in love with a certain Senator along the way.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> "In the midst of darkness, light persists." - Mahatma Gandhi
> 
>    
> Amatakkan Words/Figures
> 
> Depur: Master
> 
> Depuran: Masters
> 
> Ar-Amu: A figure in Tatooine Slave Mythos, translated as the Great Mother
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars nor any affiliated franchises and the Tatooine Slave Culture was created by the amazing @fialleril 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr on @marked-by-moonlight

Listen closely, for I tell you this story to save your life.

His boots clicked along the marble corridor leading to the Senate chambers. The session was due to end in thirty minutes. He smoothed out the edges of his cape, wanting to look presentable. After minutes of impatiently waiting, the puffed up senators filed from the large room. His charge was speaking to Viceroy Organa about something seemingly distressing. He inched closer, trying to catch the end of their conversation. 

“Bail, this isn’t right! They can’t propose shutting down the Senate. It’s unethical and doesn’t serve democracy!”

“Padmé, we do not live in a republic anymore. The--” Organa’s brown eyes locked with his yellow ones. “Lord Vader. I’m surprised to see you here. We Senators were unaware of the fact that you care about the judicial integrity of the Empire.”

Vader smirked, “I do not, Viceroy. The Emperor has assigned me to be Senator Amidala’s protective detail.” 

His charge paled at the declaration. Apparently she hadn’t known. 

She appeared to collect herself, the political mask slipping back into place. Force, he hated politicians. 

“Very well then, Lord Vader. Care to escort me to my chambers?”

Nodding stiffly, he offered her his arm. Her pale hand slipped into the crook of his arm. He ignored the fact that it was shaking. Her fear bled into the Force like dye into cloth, swirling around him harsh as a sandstorm.

The walk to her apartment was silent, save for the distant clatter of Imperial Center traffic. They came to a stop in front of the Senatorial apartment complex. Most of the buildings around them stood in shadow, silent and grim. A dim yellow light flickered out across the street, further encasing them in darkness. Padmé’s hands shook as she pulled the slim ID card from her bag. It slipped from her fingers and clattered onto the damp pavement.

“You shouldn’t fear me, Senator. I mean you no harm.”

The Senator’s shock rippled through the Force, quickly followed by a tidal wave of anger. She whirled to face him, eyes flashing. 

“By what right, do you think you can tell me not to fear you, Lord Vader?”

He recoiled, as though struck. Her anger swarmed her, thick, black, and righteous. She appeared to be an angel of death come to damn him to all nine of the Correlian Hells.

“As the Captain of your personal security team, I hoped you would at least entertain the possibility that I won’t stab you in the back!” He glowered at her, pulling himself up to his full height. All she did in response was huff and quirk an eyebrow.

Turning on his heel, he stalked away from the complex. His cloak snapped crisply behind him.  
A light rain fell upon the darkened alleyways of Coruscant, making the night have a feeling of weightlessness, as though nothing would move until the dawn. 

His feet moved of their own accord, taking him toward Dex’s. He needed caf and maybe something a little stronger. A headache pounded at the edges of his consciousness. Dex’s diner was squished between a ratty old bookstore with peeling paint and a dress shop advertising the latest in fashion for all sentients. Trash littered the alley outside Dex’s, presumably from the spice addicts that frequented the place. 

The bell chimed as he shoved open the door. Dex’s was decorated with flashy neon wall signs and sparkling metal counters. A holoscreen was mounted in the corner of the room, facing toward the bar. There were a few sentients scattered around the place, most were so deep in their cups they didn’t notice Vader enter. 

Dex came shuffling out from behind the beaded red curtain that separated the kitchen from the rest of the diner. 

“What’ll I make for ya today, Lord Vader?” said Dex

“Just a cup of caf Dexter.”

The Besalisk filled a large, handless mug to the brim with hot caf. Anakin watched the steam rise from the mug of black liquid. His eyes shifted to the late night patrons inhabiting the diner.

It was said that Dexter Jettster made the best caf this side of the Senatorial District, and he grudgingly supposed it was true. The steam from his cup blended with the haze of spice smoke hanging in the air. The food was cheap, and the caf even cheaper, so he couldn’t say he minded.

Anakin mulled over the Emperor’s instructions while sipping his caf. His Depur wanted him to sniff out the Rebel leaders and remaining Jedi whilst guarding Senator Amidala. 

His body still ached from the lightning from his Master's hands. Such punishment was not unusual among the Depuran, he thanked Ar-Amu that his mother had not been sold to such a cruel master. 

The small chime of the doorbell snapped him from his past. His hand flying to the lightsaber strapped to his belt.

The scruffy looking man that entered the diner glowed like a supernova in the light side of the Force. The feeling was cut off abruptly as the older man slammed his shields back into place. 

He was a Jedi.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two is up! New chapters will be posted every other Wednesday!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars franchise, nor am I making money off of this fanfiction.
> 
> Constructive Criticism and Comments are appreciated!

This couldn’t end well. One of them would have to die. He doubted Dexter would appreciate a lightsaber battle in his diner though. Better to just corner the scum in some derelict alleyway and get it over with. 

Slipping off the barstool, Vader slunk to the shadowed corner underneath the holoscreen. There was some cheesy holodrama on it, the dramatic music crescendoing as the Jedi walked up to Anakin’s abandoned cup of caf. 

His ears strained to hear the Jedi’s voice over the commotion, but the Force that swirled around the Jedi and Dex screamed with urgency. 

Something was wrong.

The ginger-haired man removed a small red and yellow banded dart from his pocket. It fell onto the table with a loud clunk. 

Anakin inched closer, trying to hear any snippets of their conversation over the drunken chatter of Dex’s patrons. 

“Kenobi, that dart’s from Kamino. Ya can tell from the little engravings on the end.”

“Thank you, my friend. The Council has called me to protect Senator Amidala from danger. A great darkness surrounds her, the assassin tonight is proof of that.” said Kenobi

Shock rippled over him like ice. Of course, the Jedi High Council were involved. Kriffing meddlesomenerf herders.

The only assassin he knew of from Kamino was Jango Fett. The poison dart matched his modus operandi. It was less conspicuous than a blaster shot to the head. Vader, himself, had employed the man for several missions, mainly to take out high profile targets. 

Perhaps he’d have to pay the fool a visit.

He wondered how many of his men the bounty hunter had taken out trying to get to Amidala. He needed to keep the woman out of trouble. It wouldn’t do to disappoint his Depur again. The physical pain was bad enough without his master ramming against his mental shields, attempting to gather information.

The Jedi draped his arms across the bar, seemingly content. Dex’s waitress droid whirled in from the kitchen with a shot glass and murky brown bottle of alcohol. Vader had always known Jedi were scum, but he didn’t think they could sink as low as drinking on the job. 

Refraining from snorting, Vader slipped out the door unnoticed. The Senatorial District of Coruscant glittered in the darkness. Light rain fell onto the grey cobblestones as he walked. The quality of his surroundings slowly improved the further he got from Dexter’s.

Drumming his fingers on his lightsaber hilt, Anakin scanned the rooftops for snipers, both friend, and foe. Seeing none, he crossed the street to the apartments. 

The sleek metal stairs that led up to the fifth-floor apartments glimmered in the distant city lights. He reached out into the Force, Padmé’s presence thrummed softly in contentment. There was something about the former Queen of Naboo that drew Anakin in like a moth to a flame. Chuckling lightly, he moved with cat-like grace to the door of Amidala’s apartment.

His knuckles rapped lightly on the parasteel door. Stepping back, he placed one hand on his lightsaber just in case the good Senator was to come out shooting.

A small blue astromech opened the door, hurling insults and curses in binary as fast as his processor could handle.

Baring his teeth in a saccharin smile, Anakin whistled a string of offensive binary back at the small droid.

The droid faltered, it’s processing dome spinning rapidly in confusion. The Senator herself burst out the door, shoving the barrel of a blaster in his face.

Stumbling back, Anakin held his hands up in surrender. Amidala’s eyes widened in recognition. 

“I received information that there was a more recent attempt on your life than the reason I was assigned.”

“There was, but I figured that it could wait until morning. I am safe in my apartment. I assure you.”

Leveling her with a look, Anakin spoke;

“It is my duty to make sure you are safe, even in your apartment Senator. I’m not leaving until I’m sure the threat is neutralized.”

Sighing, the Senator relented. Vader clipped his lightsaber back onto his belt as he moved into the spacious apartment. There was a bowl of shurra fruit on the grey-flecked marble countertop in the kitchen. The apartment was very neat. Everything seemed to be in its proper place.

”You can sleep on the sofa, Lord Vader. I’ll see you in the morning.” The young woman turned on her heel towards the metal door leading to, presumably, her bedroom. 

The sitting room was sleek and modern, filled with small trinkets. Artwork lined the walls, framing the glossy window. 

Lowering himself to the sofa, Anakin searched for something to lay his head on that wasn't a decorative throw pillow. Seeing nothing, he relented and grabbed a small square shapes pillow with a bright blue bird on it. 

Sighing softly, Anakin anchored himself in the Force. The small sofa barely fit his large form, his legs hung off the edge and draped on the carpeted floor. 

His eyes fluttered closed as his breaths grew fuller. Sleep claimed him quickly, like a rock-lion devouring a shaak.


End file.
